Inolvidable
by Arabella Swann
Summary: Cuando Jun Motomiya vió a Matt Ishida salvar a Sora Takenouchi, se olvido de el, sin embargo lo unico que quiere ahora es venganza. ¿Se dara cuenta la hermana de Davies de las consecuencias de lo que pretende?
1. Chapter 1

Inolvidable

El 24 de diciembre del 2002, Jun Motomiya vio a Matt Ishida salvar a Sora Takenouchi, y perdió todo interes en él, salvo el de la venganza. ¿Se arrepentira Jun de todo lo que su vanidad puede causar?

Capitulo 1: El mejor regalo del mundo, al menos para Jun.

Tres dias antes de la nochebuena, la hermana mayor de Davies Motomiya, volvió a contar todo el dinero de su alcancia, una vez mas, ya eran 245 veces durante aquella mañana.

_ ¡Listo! _ Exclamo con una sonrisa _ Será lo mas bonito que ha visto en su vida.

Guardo el regalo dentro de su bolsa, y se subio a su bicicleta, antes de salir se despidió de sus padres, aunque ellos no le prestaron atención, estaban ya acostumbrados.

Tenia que ser muy delicada, para que aquello por lo que habia gastado cerca de 750 Yenes, estuviera en las manos de Matt, con ese privilegio él seguro le dirá ya que si.

_ ¡Falta poco! ¡Falta poco! ¡Falta poco! ¡A un lado! ¡Es el regalo para Matt!

Matt tuvo que interrumpir el ensayo, porque el huaracan Jun se aparecio como si nada.

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

_ Vine a darte tu regalo de navidad.

_ ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estare pagando?

_ Me costo 750 Yenes.

_ ¿Por qué gastaste tanto?

_ Por ti.

La sonrisa embelesada de Jun, causaba que Matt quisiera salir huyendo del mundo. Uno de los chicos de la banda, Akira se acerco y le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción:

_ Han sido las mejores galletas caseras que he probado, diselo a Sora.

_ Me encantaron cuando las probé, Sora es genial.

_ ¿Sora? _ Preguntó Jun que era ignorada _ ¿Sora la tenista?

_ Si.

_ ¿Y ella sabe cocinar? ¡Impresionante! Pero, no has visto mi regalo.

_ Despues.

_ Ahora.

No fue Matt quien abrio el regalo, fue la misma Jun que con entusiasmo le gritó.

_ ¡Es mi retrato! Le pedi a un pintor que me retratara para ti. ¿Te gusta?

Matt se quedo en silencio, y despues de algunos segundos solo atino a decir.

_ Gracias.

_ ¡Oh que lindo! Ire a las graderias, ya sabes el concierto me lo dedicas.

Matt se volvio a aburrir de la misma frase: "Ya sabes el concierto me lo dedicas"

Cuando Jun se fue a las graderias, penso en una sola cosa durante todo ese tiempo.

_ Le he dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

La realidad era que el mejor regalo según Jun habia terminado en poder de Akira.


	2. Capitulo 2: El chico que nunca fue tu ch

Capitulo 2: La prueba de que te quitaron al chico, que nunca fue tu chico.

Antes del concierto y mientras las bandas participantes estaban en los camerinos, en las graderias, una preciosa pajara rosa, abrio la boca y empezo a decirle algo a su amiga, quien la tenia puesta sobre las rodillas, sentada en una de las graderias de ese local.

_ Menos mal que le diste el regalo.

_ ¿Qué dices Piyomon?

_ Sabes lo que estoy diciendo.

_ Sólo son unas galletas.

_ No, porque en vez de comprarlas, las hiciste tu misma.

Sora se puso roja de un momento a otro, y despues calmandose un poco expreso:

_ ¿Para gastar dinero comprandolas, si puedo hacerlas yo misma? Ademas si mal no recuerdo, no fue el único que las comio, asi que lo que estas pensando, no lo pienses.

_ ¡Eres tan evidente Sora! _ Dijo su amiga digimon con una sonrisa _ ¡Lo eres!

Y fue en esos momentos cuando Piyomon comenzo a recordar el origen de las galletas.

Todo habia empezado una hora antes en casa de Sora Takenouchi, ella se encontraba en la cocina, viendo un recetario, cuando Piyomon trepo a una silla y le dijo muy curiosa.

_ ¿Qué haces Sora?

_ Hare unas galletas de chocolate.

_ ¿Y para quien?

_ No preguntes.

_ Dime.

Abrio el libro de reposteria en la página 24 y encontro la receta que esperaba.

_ Bien, necesito estos ingredientes. ¿Los tengo todos? _ Busco en la despensa _ Los tengo y de inmediato comenzo a preparar las galletas de chocolate con su digimon.

Comenzaron a batir la mantequilla con el azucar hasta que quedo cremoso y despues incorporaron el huevo,añadieron la harina, la vainilla y la levadura, Piyomon miraba como Sora batia los ingredientes y la ayudaba usando ella un pequeña cuchara de madera.

_ Piyomon. ¿Me puedes pasar el chocolate picado?

_ ¡SI!

Y le paso la bandeja en donde estaba el chocolate picado que mezclaron con los demas ingredientes, Piyomon le dijo a Sora que ella podia darle forma a las galletas, ambas comenzaron a darle forma de estrellas, coronas, lunas, estrellas y hasta de soles.

_ Mira como me quedo esta Sora. ¿Te gusta?

_ Si. ¡Es un corazón! Te salen muy bien los corazones.

Piyomon se enrojecio y despues sonrio con todo el entusiasmo posible.

_ Gracias.

Pusieron las galletas en el horno y esperaron un cuarto de hora, entonces Piyomon volvio al presente, estando en los brazos de Sora, sentada en una de las graderias del local.

Las bandas fueron presentandose una a una, hasta que llego la que era la favorita para llevarse el premio , tres millones de yenes era lo que se llevaria el grupo ganador del concurso, tres millones de yenes que era de por si un buen incentivo para la mayoria.

_ Y con ustedes la siguiente Banda "Los Lobos Adolescentes" _ Anuncio el presentador.

Jun no le hacia caso a la hermana de Yolei, y solo repetia el unico tema que le interesaba.

_ Ya veras que va a mostrarles mi retrato a todos y me pedira ser su novia.

_ No lo creo, tienes que estudiar para pasar matemáticas, haz ido a estraordianarios.

_ Ahora lo único que me interesa es el concierto, no me interesa nada.

_ Creo que te llevaras una desilusión, despues no me eches la culpa.

_ Estas equivocada, y ahora dejame escuchar _ Le dijo seriamente.

Un momento despues la cancion, comenzo a sonar en la voz de Matt Ishida.

_ ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da. Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai. Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!? Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai. Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai. Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru.

No habia terminado de cantar la canción entera, cuando Jun comenzo a gritar todo su amor con tanta fuerza que hasta era capaz de superar el volumen de sonido del evento.

_ ¡Te Amo Matt! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Asi hace!

A diferencia de Ju, Sora miraba el concierto calmada, aunque con el corazón agitandole por dentro, latiendo fuertemente, algo cercano a un caballo desbocado y muy veloz.

_ ¿Se fijaron que bien canta Matt? Realmente me impresiona.

A Sora no le impresionaba el talento del chico que amaba, lo sabia con certeza, lo que si la impresionaba era que nadie habia reaccionado al escuchar hablar a un perro de peluche, porque eso es lo que se supone que es Gabumon, estaba bastante admirada.

Un violento golpe, interrumpio la cancion antes de ser finalizada, varios digimons aparecieron de repente en el escenario, la calle, las escuelas, las plazas, los centros comerciales, en los pueblos, en las ciudades, en los paises, en el mundo, si en el mundo.

La gente comenzo a correr atemorizada, gritando y llorando, todos buscaban a todos, fue cuando Matt vio que Sora estaba en peligro y no duodo en rescatarla, la escena no hizo mas que abrirle los ojos a la realidad a Jun, porque le quitaron al chico que no era su chico, estaba furiosa, enojada, triste, y ademas creyo que solo la habian utilizado.

Lejos de saber que Jun los habia visto, Matt lo primero que hizo fue decirle a Sora.

_ ¡Me alegra que estes a salvo!

_ ¿Por qué me salvaste?

_ No podia exponerte al peligro, eso seria terrible para mi.

_ ¿Podemos ir con los demas?

_ Si.

A los pocos dias, Jun encontro a Matt en la sala con Davies, Tk, Kari y Mimi.

_ ¡Oh! Viniste con tus amigos. ¿Cómo estan todos? ¿Y la novia, Matt?

_ ¿De que estas hablando Jun? Sal de aquí y deja de fastidiarnos.

_ ¿O tu novia es esta chica? Tu eres Mimi. ¿Cierto?

_ Davies. ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? _ Le pregunto Mimí.

_ Esta un poco loca, no se preocupen en su caso es algo normal.

_ No le digas esas cosas a tu hermana _ Le dijo Matt.

_ ¡Tu no hables desilusionador!

_ ¿Qué?

_ Te vi con Sora. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Sora?

Matt no entendia nada, y ademas tampoco tenia que explicarselo a Jun.

_ Ahora si se te zafo un tornillo _ Dijo Davies.

_ Matt causaste que te persiguiera durante todo este tiempo, y tu estabas enamorado de Sora. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Me destruiste con tu amor falso! ¡Me destrozaste hasta lo mas profundo! Te debes haber reido de mi. ¿no? ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca!

_ Jun yo nunca quise reirme de ti, pero tu sabias que tu no me gustabas.

La chica se quedo en silencio, respiro y salio de la sala, yendose a su cuarto.

Davies entonces comento algo, que casi nadie habia sabido hasta ahora.

_ Y pensar que todo empezó cuando le dije que la defendiste porque hable mal de ella.

¿El corazon de Jun podria curarse? Posiblemente faltaran 3475 años para que suceda.

.


	3. Las posibilidades

Capitulo 3: Las posibilidades de que Joe Kido sea tu cuñado, son las mismas que tenias con T.K.

Faltaban pocos dias para el año nuevo y June Motomiya, se habia sacado a Matt Ishida del pensamiento, del corazón y hasta habia olvidado de sus canciones, en realidad no tanto porque aun las tarareaba, pero el amor lo que se dice amor, que tampoco lo era tanto para ser sinceros, desapareció, ahora solo seria la admiradora, pero no lo amaba.

Tomo su mochila y fue a casa de Momoe, la hermana de Yolei, ella la vio seria y le dijo:

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si.

_ Yo crei que estarias llorando.

_ Me moleste, pero despues me dije que el se lo pierde.

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¿Me quieres acompañar de compras? ¡Necesito vestidos!

_ ¿Vestidos?

Y entonces June comenzo a contarle porque queria renovar su guardaropa.

_ Todo comenzo cuando mi hermano Davies, llego con el chico de mis sueños, no me mires asi, es el chico de mis sueños, es un universitario, estudia medicina y su nombre es Shue Kido. ¿Te sorprende? ¡Es el chico mas guapo del mundo! ¡Nadie se le iguala!

_ Lo mismo me decias, de James, Charles, Bruce, Phillp, Santiago y Matt.

_ Shue es diferente.

_ Y lo mismo me decias de los otros.

_ ¿Quieres que te cuente lo demas?

_ Si.

_ Cuando Shue, el chico perfecto del mundo entero se fue, le pregunte a Davies. "¿Y quien es el?" Davies me dijo: "Es Shue, el hermano de Joe" Y le dije: "Me gusta" Davies me pregunto si ya no me gustaba Matt, y le dije que no, que ahora a mi me gustan mayores, y como te puedes imaginar, mi hermano piensa que estoy loca, otra vez.

Antes de que Jun terminara de contar su historia, Momoe ya estaba en la puerta.

_ ¿Vamos?

_ Si. Mi padre ha invitado a los Kido a una cena.

_ Comprendo.

_ Mi padre es amigo del señor Kido y por eso invito a su familia.

Las dos amigas subieron a un taxi y se fueron a un centro comercial para comprarse ropa.

June adoraba las compras, no habia fin de semana en que no estrenara una prenda nueva, blusas, polos, casacas, faldas, shorts, medias, zapatos, botas, tacos, ropa interior, todo, por eso cuando llegó con Momoe a la seccion de ropa, de inmediato sus ojos brillaron:

_ ¡Sigueme!

_ ¿Ahora que te pasa?

_ Quiero ese vestido.

Momoe vio el vestido en cuestion, era azul, y el largo quedaba al borde de las rodillas, ademas que era escotado, Momoe miro con desaprobación a Jun y le dijo muy seria.

_ No creo que te permitan estar en la cena con ese vestido.

_ Momoe dame ánimos, no me desalientes.

_ Estoy siendo realista.

_ Odio tus realismos.

_ Pero como siempre pocas veces me haces caso, se que tu…

_ ¡De todas maneras comprare el vestido!

_ Lo sabia.

June compro el vestido, pidio que lo guardaran en una caja, esa caja se guardo dentro de una bolsa verde con la marca del centro comercial, pidio un taxi y se fue con Momoe.

En casa de los Motomiya, no estaban sus padres, sólo estaba Davies jugando un videojuego, su hermano se acerco, se puso delante del televisor y le dijo muy contenta.

_ ¡Mira Davies! ¡Me compre un vestido!

_ ¿Y que quieres que haga?

_ Apaga el televisor y mira como me queda.

_ ¿Es un vestido bonito?

_ Si.

_ Entonces te queda mal.

_ ¡Davies!

El chico no respondió a su hermana sino que de inmediato se puso a saludar a Momoe:

_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Esta Yolei en casa?

_ Fue a visitar a Kari, ella hara una fiesta de año nuevo.

Los ojos de Davies de inmediato se emocionaron ante aquella buena noticia.

_ Te recuerdo que tenemos cena con los Kido y tienes que quedarte.

Los ojos de Davies de inmediato perdieron toda aquella emoción anterior.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Ademas Kari te va a seguir hablando asi no vayas.

_ Y yo que queria darle su regalo de año nuevo.

_ Ah hermanito, eres el único que se hace ilusiones, sin que le den esperanzas.

_ Miren quien habla _ Dijo Davies ante ese comentario _ De acuerdo me quedare.

Momoe se despidio de los hermanos Motomiya, y despues salio de la casa.

Las horas pasaron y June estaba cada vez mas nerviosa porque veria a Shue Kido, queria impresionarlo de la mejor manera posible, queria ganar su corazón para siempre. ¿Qué podia salir mal? Nada, porque Shue era el destinado para convertirse en su esposo.

_ June cariño, los invitados van a llegar. ¿Estas lista? _ Le pregunto su madre.

_ ¡Si! ¡Casi estoy! ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? ¿Viene toda la familia?

Su madre le dijo que faltaban cinco minutos, y que venia toda la familia Kido.

Al cabo de un minuto June ya estaba lista, con el vestido que se habia comprado.

_ No vas a cenar asi. ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Papá?

_ Vamos ponte otra cosa.

_ No quiero.

La discusión no tuvo éxito porque los Kido llegaron antes de lo previsto.

_ Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa _ Dijo el señor Motomiya.

_ Buenas noches _ Le respondio el señor Kido, en representación de su familia.

_ Tomen asiento.

_ Gracias.

June de inmediato se sentó al lado de Shue, aunque le pregunto a Joe.

_ ¿Podemos hablar mientras mi madre sirve la cena?

Joue se quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que June le hablaba.

_ Por supuesto.

_ No quiero ser evidente, en realidad si. ¿Qué tipo de chica le gusta a Shue?

_ Bueno yo…

_ Eres su hermano tienes que saber de esas cosas.

_ Pero no le digas nada a nadie.

_ Te lo prometo.

June cruzo los dedos detrás de su espalda, era su manera de no comprometerse.

_ Shue no tiene novia.

El corazón de la hermana Davies dio un vuelco de 360 grados, estaba muy entusiasmada.

_ Entonces hay posibilidades de que tenga novia.

_ Sue dice que cuando se establezca profesionalmente, recien pensara en tener novia.

June se sintio triste, las posibilidades de ser la novia de Shue, no eran nada alentadoras.


	4. Las posibilidades si son alentadoras

4 Las posibilidades si son alentadoras, June prepara tu vestido de novia

Antes de que June siguiera haciendole mas preguntas a Joe, un poco triste por el hecho de que Shue no estuviera interesado en tener pareja por el momento, la señora Motomiya pidio que tomaran asiento y les sirvio la cena, Davies le pregunto a Joe de manera alegre.

_ ¿Sabes si Kari la esta pasando bien en su fiesta?

_ Muy bien, de hecho me mando un video al celular, mira.

Davies miro el video, y entonces su corazon sintio que se hacia pedazos, al menos eso era lo que creia el chico en esos momentos, su molestia se expreso en estas palabras.

_ Yo deberia estar en esa fiesta, papá por favor dejame ir.

_ Tenemos invitados.

_ Por favor.

Shue intervino entonces a favor de Davies, y le dijo al señor Motomiya.

_ Creo que Davies quisiera estar con sus amigos.

El padre de Davies, vio el rostro apenado del chico y entonces le expreso:

_ Bien Davies, le pedire a Shue que te lleve a casa de los Kamiya.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Soy tan feliz!

_ Padre. ¿Puedo ir yo tambien? _ Le pregunto June.

_ Y tu. ¿Para que quieres ir June? _ Le pregunto su hermano molesto.

_ Quiero pasar a saludar a Momoe.

_ Claro que puedes ir hija _ Le dijo su padre.

_ ¡Papá! _ Exclamo Davies indignado.

Sin embargo en menos de tres minutos, los hermanos Motomiya estaban ya en el primer piso, dispuestos a irse en el carro de Shue Kido, en dirección a la casa de los Kamiya.

_ Papá. ¿Vas a dejar que June vaya con ese vestido?

June estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a su hermano, cuando Shue dijo:

_ Aquí tienes mi casaca June, para que te abrigues un poco.

La chica se quedo en silencio, realmente estaba impresionada. ¿Era una señal del amor de Shue por ella? ¡Si lo era! Seguramente Shue le habia pedido a Joe que dijera que no estaba interesado de momento en tener novia, porque era muy timido, eso debia ser.

_ ¿June? _ Le pregunto Davies _ ¡June! ¿Te vas a poner la casaca?

_ ¿Qué? _ Pregunto la chica distraída _ Claro que si, gracias.

La casaca negra de Shue le tapaba las rodillas, y June cerro un poco el cierre de la prenda, se subio con su hermano al auto de Shue y se fueron a la casa de los Kamiya.

Cerca de diez minutos despues, los tres llegaron a la casa de los Kamiya, antes de relatarles lo que sucedió despues, diremos que durante el trayecto, Davies vio que su hermana se habia sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y le habia dicho, bastante serio:

_ ¿Por qué tienes que sentarte en el asiento del copiloto June?

_ ¿Has visto el enorme regalo que le estas llevando a Kari? No hay espacio.

Davies miro la casa de muñecas, se rio un poco y despues le dijo con algo de molestia.

_ Si. ¿Y a ti que te importa? No es tu asunto.

Su hermana no le hizo caso, y solo se dirigio a Shue que conducia, al preguntarle:

_ ¿Es cierto que estudias medicina?

_ Si.

_ ¡Oh que bien! Los médicos son los mejores profesionales del mundo.

Davies miro a su hermana y pensó: "Lo mismo decias de los músicos de rock"

_ Decidi estudiar esta carrera, mas que por dinero, por vocación.

_ Eso me gusta, se ve que eres una buena persona.

_ Gracias.

_ Cuando salga del colegio, tambien voy a estudiar medicina.

_ Me alegro.

_ Quizas terminamos siendo los socios de una clinica.

_ Puede ser.

June se entusiasmo ante esas palabras, pero Shue no se dio por aludido.

_ Hemos llegado.

Davies no espero, se bajo del carro, tomo el regalo y comenzo a gritar contento.

_ ¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡Aquí esta tu regalo!

La señora Kamiya abrio la puerta y todos saludaron a los recien llegados.

_ Hola Davies _ Dijo T.K.

_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kari?

_ Estaba abriendo su regalo.

_ ¿Qué le regalaste?

_ Una casa de muñecas _ Dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _ Dijo Davies indignado _¿Como se te ocurre regalarle eso?

_ ¿Por qué lo dices Davies?

Fue June, quien respondio antes de que su hermano lo pudiera hacer diciendo:

_ Porque Davies tambien le quiere regalar una casa de muñecas.

Davies se sonrojo ante la risa de Kari, que le dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Dame mi regalo y yo te doy el tuyo.

_ De acuerdo.

Los demas ya habian recibido todos sus regalos, y solo faltaban Davies, su hermana y Shue, que al recibir los suyos, tambien recibio los que le correspondian a su hermano Joe.

_ Me alegran que esten aquí _ Dijo Tai.

_ A nosotros tambien.

_ ¿Dónde esta Momoe? _ Pregunto June.

_ Conectando el bajo y el microfono, Matt va a cantarnos.

June miro a Matt y despues penso: "La bonita pareja que hubieramos hecho, que idiota" Sin embargo despues se olvido del asunto y antes que Momoe terminara de poner las cosas para que Matt cantara, June se acerco a su amiga y le dijo muy feliz:

_ ¡Momoe felicitame!

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¡Soy la chica mas feliz del mundo!

Momoe estaba sorprendida y bastante insegura de que era lo que decia su amiga.

_ Te lo dire en secreto, porque no quiero que el se apene.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Shue Kido, el esta enamorado de mi.

Momoe termino de poner todo listo para que Matt cantara y pregunto dudosa.

_ ¿No seran imaginaciones tuyas?

_ Claro que no, el me presto su casaca para que no me resfrie. ¡Me ama!

La hermana de Yolei intento que no se sintiera tan segura, sin embargo nada podia quitarle de la cabeza a June Motomiya, que Shue Kido, la amaba con toda su alma.


End file.
